


Such A Flimsy Symbol

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mini series when Lee tells Kara that he'll be in the pilot ready room, she meets him and things get heated. From this encounter Kara discovers she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Flimsy Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta who has been a total trooper and this story is a much better one for her input. Written for [](http://pilots-presents.livejournal.com/profile)[**pilots_presents**](http://pilots-presents.livejournal.com/)'s Summer Sexquinox as a gift for [](http://jeebs83.livejournal.com/profile)[**jeebs83**](http://jeebs83.livejournal.com/). Originally posted [here](http://pilots-presents.livejournal.com/21267.html)

Lee put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and peered down at their child. The baby was bright red and wrinkly and the most beautiful thing Lee had ever seen. Tentatively he stroked a finger down his newborn son’s cheek and then glanced over at Kara, unsure that his instinct was alright.

“He’s yours too,” she breathed, still bonding with her son. “Give me another minute and you can hold him.”

Lee pressed a kiss to Kara’s still sweaty temple. “Take all the time you need.”

He couldn’t stop marveling over how amazing Kara was, how strong and perfect the miracle of her giving birth to their son had reminded him that she was.

For all they had been through, Lee was confident that now that their son was here everything would be fine.

 **9**  
Though the commander’s quarters on Pegasus are generous for a battlestar, Lee wouldn’t exactly describe them as spacious. Especially not as Kara paced the room, fretting.

It was strange to see, Kara had never been much of a worrier so much as a ‘frak consequences’-er. Lee knew that she was just anxious and excited for the baby to be born on top of being too uncomfortable and too distracted do much but nest, but she was driving him crazy. It made him inexplicably happy - even now - to be in this with her.

“I love you,” he looked up from his desk to tell her.

Across the room, Kara froze.

“What?”

“I know I haven’t said it much, and I know you don’t want to get married just because we’re having a baby, but I do love you. Pregnant or not.”

Kara sat down on the nearby sofa and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake.

“Kara?” Lee tried not to smile, “Are you crying?”

“Shut up.”

Lee got up, abandoning his paperwork in favor of sitting next to Kara. He leaned down to whisper to her belly, “Stop making your mom act crazy.”

Kara smacked him on the shoulder. “Ow. No hitting, Kara.”

She leaned back, rubbing at her ribs. “Tell that to your child. The nugget seems to have inherited the Adama fondness for boxing.”

Lee put a hand to her stomach and obediently repeated, “No hitting, baby.”

Kara laughed and shifted so that she could lean against Lee’s chest and put her feet up on the far end of the sofa.

He kissed her temple and smoothed circles on her stomach. “How’re you doing, Kara?”

She sighed. “Besides all of the other stupid pregnant stuff, I feel strange.”

Lee tensed. He wasn’t ready for the baby to come. “Do we need to go to Sick Bay?”

“Not that kind of weird, yet,” Kara told him calmly. “Just ...antsy, I guess.”

“I’d noticed,” Lee chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have the best excuse in the worlds. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I love you anyway.”

“Lee -” Kara’s tone was wary, like she didn’t believe him and didn’t want to hear something she didn’t trust to be true.

“I love you, Kara Thrace. Love you, love you loveyou.”

 **8**

“I don’t think I can do this,” Kara said out of the blue as she folded baby clothes.

They were the words Lee had been dreading hearing since she had told him Cottle’s diagnosis.

“Do what?” he asked carefully, trying not to spook Kara.

“Raise a baby. Be a mom.” She put down the impossibly tiny shirt she was holding and looked at him. “My mom used to... I didn’t have a great role model.”

“You turned out pretty good in spite of it.”

Kara snorted. “Am I really what you’d want your child to become?”

“Someone strong and smart and brave who cares about other people more than herself? Kara, you are _exactly_ what I want our baby to be.”

She stared at him. “I’m reckless, I’m insubordinate, I wrecked both of our lives getting knocked up.”

Lee joined her on their bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “First of all, you weren’t the only person in the ready room that day. And secondly, I don’t see any ruined lives here. Just because we didn’t plan for this doesn’t mean there is any part of it I don’t want. So we didn’t have perfect parents. No one does. We’ll just be better.”

“You’re sure we can do this?” Kara asked quietly.

He wasn’t - not at all - but she needed to hear it and they would figure it out. “We’re going to be amazing parents.”

 **7**

Lee jerked awake when he hit the ground. Kara had been sleeping with a pile of pillows to make her comfortable, but it was clear that she had run out of room.

He was trying to decide what to do, whether he should just grab one of the many pillows and sleep on the floor or go grab a bed in the bunkroom, when Kara called out.

“Lee?”

He sat up and explained, “I fell out of bed.”

Kara looked over the bed sheepishly and then reached out to him, wordlessly encouraging him back into bed. She didn’t have to ask twice, by Kara’s side was always where Lee would prefer to be.

As he slid in, she threw most of the pillows to the floor and curled up next to him, resting her growing belly against his side.

He ran a hand through Kara’s hair, grateful beyond words that she was letting him be here for her like this.

Something twitched against him and Lee froze. “What was that?”

“You could feel it?” Kara sounded like she was smiling.

“That was the baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Kara scooted closer to him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. She nudged her head against his hand. “Don’t stop.”

Lee went back to scritching at her scalp, waiting for the baby to kick again.

“Relax.” Kara sighed and pressed a kiss his shoulder. “The baby’s playing games with you.”

“Games?”

“Mmm, hard to get.” Lee could tell Kara was starting to fall back asleep.

“Like its mother,” Lee teased, tracing a pattern onto her stomach and then lifting up her tanks to get at her bare skin.

Kara smacked at him halfheartedly, but pressed into his touch.

“Hey, ssh, I’m trying to get you back to sleep,” Lee chided.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to get me worked up?”

Not that it was hard to do lately, but they were both too tired and he had a CAP in the morning.

The baby kicked and Lee’s fingers twitched against Kara’s skin. “Was that?”

“Yeah,” Kara smoothed a hand down his arm and left her hand atop his. She yawned helplessly.

“Sssh,” Lee instructed her, toying with her hair. “Go to sleep. Both of you.”

 **6**

“What are you doing?” Lee asked, walking into quarters to find Kara rummaging through his closet.

She sighed and turned around, revealing tanks rucked up over her stomach, unable to stretch any further. “My clothes don’t fit, so I’m stealing yours.”

Lee didn’t think it should be so hot, her standing there bare-bellied and annoyed, a handful of his clothes in one hand. It was though, and he couldn’t help striding over to Kara, taking her in his arms, and kissing her deeply.

“Mmm, hi,” she pulled away, smiling. “You’re in a good mood.”

He slid his hands down her naked sides. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara laughed. But she didn’t pull away, or fight him when he eased her tanks and bra up.

“Yeah?” he asked between kisses. Lee cupped Kara’s breast, surprised to discover that she no longer fit into his hand and that her soft flesh overflowed his fingertips. His dick twitched at the realization of how big she was getting, of how prepared she was becoming for the birth of their child.

Kara leaned back with a grin. “Dog the hatch. I hope you’ve got time.”

Lee quickly followed orders, turning back to Kara just in time to see her kick off her sweats.

Eyeing her expanded stomach, Lee asked awkwardly, “So, how were you thinking we’d do this?”

Instead of snapping at him that if he couldn’t figure it out he could make the acquaintance of Mr. Hand - which, frankly, had been the reaction Lee was expecting - Kara laughed at him.

“Get naked and get on the couch.”

Lee raised his eyebrows at her, but Kara was already pushing down her underwear.

He quickly stripping down and sat, heedless of Kara’s laughter.

Kara straddled him, pressing a kiss to Lee’s lips as she sank slowly down onto him. His hands flexed against her hips at the sensation of her, warm and wet.

Her head tipped back as she arched - swollen belly brushing against Lee’s - and she let out a whimpery moan.

“Gods, you look so good like this,” Lee told her, stroking her belly. He leaned forward to bite at her neck as he thrust against her.

Sliding all the way onto him, Kara gripped Lee’s shoulders and eased herself into a rhythm, breasts bouncing as she did.

Lee ran his hands over her acres of skin before trailing his hands to her ass and capturing her nipple with his lips, suckling gently as Kara cried out in pleasure.

She began shaking around him and Lee faltered.

“Already?” he asked, surprised and disappointed.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” she insisted, still grinding against him as he continued their rhythm.

Kara’s movement got more vigorous as she recovered from her first orgasm. Letting go of one of Lee’s shoulders, Kara pinched at her nipple, hissing and tilting her hips into Lee as she did so.

“So gorgeous,” he muttered as he nuzzled at her breasts, licking at her fingers and the nipple clutched between them.

Kara’s hand fisted in his hair.

“Need more,” she pleaded.

Lee could feel her thighs trembling with exertion as she lowered herself back onto him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he turned them so that she could rest against the sofa and let him take charge.

She whimpered at the movement and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Lee could barely make out her words. “More. Please.”

He ran a soothing hand down her muscled back and mouthed at her shoulder damp with sweat.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he assured her, as he rose to his knees.

Kara wrapped a leg around his waist and leaned back against the cushions at the corner of the couch, at last letting Lee really look at her. With her face flushed, her newfound curves, and eyes closed sensuously she looked like an antique painting.

Lee pulled out of her to Kara’s moans of displeasure. Instead he kissed his way down her body, exploring each glorious breast before kissing over the curve of her belly and their baby. After a few teasing licks at her, Lee rose to kiss Kara deeply.

He reentered her without warning and felt her hips eagerly rise to meet him.

Moving in counterpoint to Kara, Lee fumbled for her clit with one hand, while the other stroked at the nipple of her breast.

Her face contorted with pleasure and her leg tightened around him as her movements grew more frenzied.

“Easy,” he sooothed, “easy.”

Kara groaned in frustration. Lee rubbed her sympathetically and caressed her belly.

“Harder, Lee, gods. Come on,” she commanded, “please.”

Lee thrust harder, leaning to bite at her collar bone.

Coming once more, she stroked a hand over her rounded belly and sighed.

Blind to anything but Kara’s lush curves, Lee let go, thrusting hard into her one last time as he came.

 **5**

Lee’s mind was back in space, floating peacefully in silence while the bottle raged around him. He missed it.

“Lee. Lee, you okay?” Kara was looking down at him. “Are you okay?”

He sat up, scooting to make room for her in his newly reassigned bunk. Kara struggled around her burgeoning belly to bend into the rack, waving away the hand Lee offered in assistance.

“No. Not really,” he answered her question. “I, um, I broke my word to you.”

“What word, Lee?”

“To be here for you and the baby.”

“We’ve been over this. It was orders. It’s okay, Lee. It was a close call, but you’re back now.”

Lee felt a flare of frustration. She wasn’t listening. “That’s just it, Kara. I didn’t want to make it back alive.”

Kara’s face went abruptly, dramatically pale and she pressed a hand to her stomach.

“Are _you_ okay?”

“My...” Kara gestured between the two of them, “whatever, just told me he’s suicidal. No, I’m not okay.”

They had never really made a determination about their relationship, and while they certainly had bigger things to talk about, Lee couldn’t help but ask, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I think we’re a little past that,” she said wryly. “And don’t you dare propose to me right now. What do you mean you didn’t want to make it back alive?”

Lee could tell how carefully Kara was modulating her tone and wished he hadn’t said anything. The last thing she needed was his issues laid at her feet.

“I just.” He faltered, trying to put his fragmented thoughts into words that made any kind of sense. “Floating out there, there didn’t seem to be any reason to come back. The worlds are over, I’m not a CAG - I’m not even a Captain, thanks to Cain - What’s the point? It’s not like I’m needed.”

“I need you!” Kara exclaimed. “I can’t do this without you! I wouldn’t _be_ doing this without you!”

“Hey,” Lee pulled Kara into his arms, surprised when she didn’t fight him, instead easing her legs over his and tucking her head under his chin. “I freaked out for a little bit, but it’s okay. I don’t know why I even said anything, but please don’t worry. I’m not suicidal. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better frakking not,” Kara warned mildly as Lee rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 **4**

Kara stood across the hangar bay waiting - Lee assumed - to say goodbye.

Even though he’d seen her earlier that morning, Lee felt as though he had been avoiding her since his transfer to the Pegasus had been assigned. Avoiding her and now abandoning her.

He strode over to her. Closer, he noted again that Kara was really beginning to show. It wasn’t obvious if you didn’t know that she was pregnant, but her condition was a somewhat open secret aboard the Galactica.

“Hey,” Kara greeted him.

Looking at her, Lee had to fight the urge to place his hands on Kara’s stomach and kiss her deeply. But it was the hangar deck, and while people knew, not everyone was aware of Kara’s condition and there was no sense calling attention to it.

“Hey.” Lee didn’t understand why he felt so awkward trying to have a conversation with Kara. They were having a baby together, talking shouldn’t be this difficult. “I’m sorry about all of this.”

Kara looked confused. “About what?”

“I promised you I would be here and now I’m breaking that promise.”

“Lee. You’ve been ordered to the Pegasus. That doesn’t count.” Her eyes narrowed. “It _was_ an order, right? You didn’t volunteer for this transfer?”

“Of course not,” Lee reached for her. “I hate this, Kara. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to miss a moment.”

Kara’s expression softened. “You won’t. You’re a raptor ride away and I’ll keep you up to date. Besides, this won’t be permanent. You’ll see.”

Lee wasn’t as confident about that as Kara, but, “I hope so.”

“Apollo!” Someone shouted. “Let’s go!”

He hesitated a moment before pulling Kara into a hug. She didn’t fit quite the same as she used to. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.”

 **3**

“Hey Starbuck, wait up,” Lee called after the briefing. She had been all but avoiding him since the morning after Colonial Day, and as much as he dreaded it and she had made it clear that she didn’t want to, they had to talk.

Kara faltered for a moment, giving Lee enough time to catch up with her.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Ignoring the pang of annoyance he felt at her addressing him formally, Lee took a moment to look Kara over. He couldn’t be sure, but her stomach looked just slightly more prominent than usual and she definitely looked exhausted.

Lee met her eyes. “I just wanted to know how you are with, you know, everything.”

“We live in the same room, Apollo,” Kara pointed out impatiently. “You know how I am.”

“You look tired,” Lee pressed.

“I _am_ tired. I’m achy and nauseous and I feel like I’ve had the flu for the last six weeks. And no,” she added, “I haven’t decided what to do.”

Lee reached for her automatically, pulling his hand back when Kara instinctively stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push. I just.” He pressed his lips together, not sure how to tell Kara what he needed to, how to put his feelings into words that she might actually hear.

“Lee?” Kara asked after he had hesitated for a few moments. He took a deep breath.

“I want this, Kara. It’s your body and your choice and I’ll respect your decision, but I need you to know that I want this.”

“ _Why_?” Kara demanded, looking utterly baffled. Lee’s heart sank.

Kara seemed to sway on her feet.

“Can we sit down?” Lee suggested.

Kara nodded and then after a couple of steps grabbed for his arm.

“Okay?” Lee asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and escorting her to a seat.

“I’ve been dizzy. So, why, Lee?” Kara asked as Lee sat down next to her. “Why do you want this? A kid on a battlestar would be a nightmare.”

Lee was unsure how to even begin, how to ask her for this.

“Do you remember Gianne?” He asked. “My girlfriend?”

Kara huffed with annoyance and Lee realized that maybe this had been the wrong tack to take. He pressed on anyway. “Do you?”

Kara nodded.

“Right before I left for the Atlantia, she told me she was pregnant.” Lee couldn’t bear to look at the expression on Kara’s face and turned away. “And I. I just walked away.”

After a few moments, Lee felt Kara’s touch against his arm.

“You want a second chance?” she asked quietly. She sounded scared.

Lee laced his fingers with hers and squeezed. “I want more than to just not screw up this time, Kara. I want to do this right.”

Kara’s hand clenched around his so hard her knuckles go white.

“Okay.” She said. “Don’t walk away this time.”

Lee turned to stare at Kara. He couldn’t believe it had been that easy. “Really?”

Kara’s grip still hadn’t loosened on his hand, but she nodded.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and kissing her hair. He guessed at what Kara needed to hear. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Kara jerked away and Lee wondered what he had done wrong. She hurried down the steps and grabbed for a wastebasket.

 _Oh_. He was seconds behind her, rubbing her back and whispering soothingly as she lost what seemed to be the better part of her breakfast. “I’m here, I’m here.”

 **2**

Kara was sitting at the bar, glass in hand, when Lee walked into the Colonial Day celebration on Cloud Nine. His heart sank at the sight of her. Even though her decision was perfectly obvious, Lee made his way over to her.

“Don’t start,” she told him before he’d even had a chance to open his mouth. “It’s some of the last fruit juice in the universe and it’s frakking delicious.”

Kara stood and Lee realized that she was wearing a dress. His eyes lingered over her flat stomach and breasts that he was pretty sure were fuller than they used to be.

“Eyes up here, soldier,” she drawled, amused. “Was there something you wanted, Lee? Or are you good just staring?”

He wanted everything. Her. The baby. To undo the stupid mistakes of his past.

“Would you like to dance?”

Kara downed the rest of her juice like a shot and followed Lee onto the dance floor.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, sliding his arms around her waist. It might be his imagination, but she felt thicker than she used to.

“Just because I haven’t made a decision yet doesn’t mean you have to kiss my ass.” Though the words were harsh, Kara’s tone wasn’t. “Telling me I’m pretty isn’t going to make my mind up any faster.”

“Okay,” Lee agreed. “That doesn’t make you any less pretty though.”

Kara snorted.

“Ah, there’s the delicate flower I know so well.”

They were still laughing when Vice President Baltar cut in and Lee retreated to a quiet corner.

From a distance, Lee watched Kara dance with Baltar and then rebuke him.

He was about to rejoin Kara when she was waylaid by the President.

Lee winced. He never should have said anything to Laura Roslin, but the idea of Kara’s pregnancy had been plaguing him. The president had noticed his distraction and offered to listen. Of course, Lee had gotten about as far as “pregnant” before the president was off and running about repopulation programs and hadn’t actually done much listening.

He saw Laura gesture at Kara’s stomach and watched Kara force an unconvincing smile. Before he knew it, Kara had him by the arm and was dragging him out of the party and into a deserted corridor.

“What did you do, make an announcement over the godsdamn wireless?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I needed to talk to someone about all of this and you’ve made it perfectly clear that it wouldn’t be you.”

“I’ve had a few other things on my mind lately,” she snapped.

Lee took a deep breath, trying to be patient. “I understand. But you’re not the only one affected by all of this.”

“Oh really,” Kara asked sarcastically, “is the president experiencing morning-afternoon-and-evening sickness too?”

“I meant me, Kara. It affects me.”

Kara got into his face. “What, Lee? Are you suffering sympathetic swollen breasts or something?”

“This is exactly why I told the president!” He exclaimed. “Every time I try to have a real conversation with you, you go out of your way to avoid it.”

Kara’s eyes shined bright with tears. “Why the frak am I crying?”she demanded, still close enough that when she deflated, she slumped into Lee’s arms.

Willing the conversation to be over, he kissed her.

“I’m still mad at you,” she informed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That’s okay, you’re not my favorite person either,” Lee lied between kisses as he stroked her back.

Kara pressed closer into his space, until all he was aware of was her warm body and eager mouth that still tasted faintly of sweet juice.

Lee rubbed a thumb over Kara’s nipple. Instead of the reaction he was hoping for, she hissed and pulled away.

“Can we not do this tonight?” She asked, sounding irritated. “I’m really tired.”

“Yeah, of course,” Lee agreed. “Want to go back to the Galactica and make out - just make out - until you fall asleep?”

Kara sighed. “Will you make fun of me forever if I say yes?”

“Not forever.”

“Yes.”

 **1**

Jump 147

Kara was hiding behind her viper, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyebrows were drawn and she was obviously in pain.

“Hey,” Lee said softly, trying not to startle her too badly. “Are you alright?”

Kara didn’t move her hand or open her eyes, but she did relax a little. “Just got a headache. Probably not drinking enough water.”

Lee pressed the bottle he had just picked up into her hands. “Drink up.”

Jump 164

Between jumps, Lee found Kara rubbing frustratedly at her back.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“I’ve been in a cockpit for the last three days, Apollo,” Kara snapped, “my back frakking hurts!”

Lee reached out, a silent offer to help, but Kara stepped away. He wasn’t surprised, but he was disappointed. It had been a rough week for everyone.

Jump 198

Kara walked right past the mess as Lee was coming out with an energy bar.

“Hey,” he called to her, “you should eat.”

Kara shook her head vigorously at him, looking a little green. “Too nauseous.”

“You need the energy, Kara.”

“Later, Captain.” She was gone before he could drag her into the mess and make her eat something, even a protein shake would be better than nothing.

Jump 238

Lee was the first out of his bird after they shot down the _Olympic Carrier_ \- on his way to anywhere else - when Kara emerged from her viper, shaky on the stairs.

He moved towards her quickly, knowing how tired and off-balance they all were.

She took a step, missed another, and Lee was there just in time for her to tumble unconscious into his arms.

*

“Why am I here?” Kara demanded. Lee didn’t think her eyes were even all the way open yet. “I’m pretty sure we have Cylons to be fighting.”

“You fainted on the flight deck,” Lee told her.

“I didn’t faint, I fell asleep! Because we’re all tired.”

Lee was in no mood for Kara to be defensive. Her stunt really scared him. “Right. You fell asleep standing up in your flight suit while getting out of your viper. Very convincing, Kara.”

“Stop. Both of you,” Cottle instructed. “Captain, give me a moment with my patient.”

A pang of alarm struck Lee. Surely if Kara were just overtired, Doc would have said so in front of him.

“If one of my pilots is sick, I need to know about it,” he objected.

“If one of your pilots needs medical leave, I’m sure you’ll hear about it. Now out!”

Lee knew better than to argue, so he stepped outside, carefully standing just out of hearing range of whatever Cottle was telling Kara. He tapped his foot and tried not to worry. He knew nothing was supposed to have changed after that night in the ready room, but for him it had. Kara had always mattered just a little more to him than most people did, for some reason now she mattered even more.

“FRAK!” He heard Kara shout, and Lee had to curl his hands into fists and hold himself at attention to resist running back into her room.

A moment or two later Cottle stuck his head out into the corridor and nodded at Lee.

He hurried back in. Kara looked pale, her hands fisted into the sheets of the hospital bed.

“Well?” Lee asked, knowing he sounded cold, but too scared to know how to fix it.

“I’m pregnant.”

Frak.

 **0**

Lee hadn’t really expected her to show up, so when Kara stormed into the ready room dishevelled and spoiling for a fight, something in Lee snapped.

She sauntered to a stop in front of him, arms crossed and defiant. “What do you want?”

All Lee could see was red. It had been two years, she knew what he wanted, what he’d always wanted. Her.

“It’s the end of the worlds, Kara,” he told her and then crushed his mouth to hers.

Kara didn’t hesitate, instantly opening her mouth against Lee’s and gripping his arms to pull him closer.

Her mouth was brutal against his, challenging him for dominance at every turn. Lee half-considered yielding it to her. Instead he slid an arm around Kara’s waist and up her back, eventually tangling his fingers into her short hair.

He pulled away from her mouth, nipping at her lip as he did so.

“Your hair,” Lee commented.

Between bites at his jaw Kara explained, “I lost. A frakking. Bet.” She reached up to reclaim his mouth.

As their kisses turned more playful, little licks and bites scattered amongst bruising kisses, Lee’s hands began to wander. He mouthed at the crook of Kara’s neck as he roved her body.

Her hands drifted to his back, strong and warm as she pulled Lee ever closer. When there was no closer he could get, her hands dropped to his ass and squeezed.

Lee jerked against her at the sensation.

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Kara teased, grinding against him.

Lee bit her neck.

Kara squeezed at his ass again. “Knock it off. You’re gonna leave a mark and then what am I supposed to tell people?”

With a last nibble of her neck, Lee pulled away.

Kara ground against him again. “Come on, Lee. Get moving.”

Lee hissed in a breath.

“Are you sure?” he asked without thinking.

Kara’s face went dark, closed off and angry.

“I don’t want to marry you and have your baby, Lee,” she said, grinding against him helplessly. “I just want to have some hot end-of-the-worlds sex. But if you’re not interested, I’m sure I can find someone who is.”

Lee released her.

Kara looked momentarily stunned until she realized that Lee had reached for her tanks and was trying to tug them off.

“Come on, Kara. You want to do this? Lets go.”

Fire flashed in Kara’s eyes and she pushed him away. Pushed and kept pushing untill Lee was pinned against the whiteboard at the front of the ready room with no intention of getting free.

He pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, getting lost in the play of their mouths until Kara bit down, hard.

“Lords, Kara! _Ow_!”

In a moment he was free, and in another Kara was the one with a shelf digging into her lower back.

Kara smirked victoriously as she wrapped a leg around him and slid her hand down his chest to fumble at his fly.

Following suit, Lee released his bruising grip on Kara’s waist to undo her pants.

He shoved her uniform and underwear down her legs to her ankles where he fumbled at one of her boots until he could yank it off.

Standing rapidly, Lee shoved his own pants and briefs out of the way and guided his cock into Kara.

She sighed as if in relief at the sensation and she gripped his arms, wrapping a leg around Lee’s as he hoisted her up.

Lee pressed her against the whiteboard, thrusting into her.

Kara closed her eyes, pressing her breasts to his chest and arching back far enough to hit her head against the wall.

Whether she was just naturally quiet in bed or had remembered that they were standing in the unlocked ready room, the noises Kara made were huffs and soft moans, and little hurt-sounding whimpers.

Lee couldn’t look away.

Rocking back and forth with him, Kara was wet and getting wetter.

She furrowed her brow like she was concentrating, and her breaths went shallow.

Lee had the feeling that he could be anyone to her right now. He needed her to know who she was with in this moment.

“Open your eyes, Kara,” he panted.

Her eyes flew open.

“Lee!” she gasped in a hitching breath before going tense in his arms and then shattering apart around him.

A few more thrusts and Lee shuddered to a stop inside her.

Still panting, Kara gingerly lowered her leg and pressed her forehead against Lee’s clavicle as he pressed kisses into her hair.

After another few moments Kara pulled away abruptly, grabbing her discarded boot and yanking her pants up.

Lee sighed as she rushed for the door.

“Fine, Kara. You don’t wanna talk, we don’t have to talk, but at least sit down and put your shoe on.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but she sat down to slip her foot back into her shoe.


End file.
